


Make That Radio Play

by chasing_the_sterek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, Dancing, Dancing To The Radio, Dean can't handle romantic dancing lmao, Fluff, Gabriel's only mentioned sorry, Help, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Implied Sabriel, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, and sabriel is implied, any other dancing???, but rOMANCE???, reverse!verse, sure sign him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_the_sterek/pseuds/chasing_the_sterek
Summary: Sam observes a situation he didn't expect, and Dean somehow gets caught off-guard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> God help me I'm supposed to be updating shit not posting new works
> 
> But I'm so fuckin deep in Supernatural now holy shit
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Here have a thing I wrote in five minutes

The motel radio is on when Sam arrives.

He lands in the bathroom, all too aware that Dean arrived a few minutes prior and may well be in a position that Sam would be unable to bleach out of his memory. And yet, he hears no noise betraying acts of that sort in the slightest, just soft music playing from the radio and the occasional murmur of voices, sometimes including a laugh from Cas.

Sam splays one hand on the door, pushing it open cautiously until he can just peek through.

The sight that confronts him is not one that had even crossed his mind in his many millennia in Heaven, let alone one he had had chance to witness; there had never been occasions that called for. . . anything quite like this.

Cas, it seemed, has somehow roped Dean into dancing with him.

Sam almost feels the urge to laugh. Dean is facing him, although his isn't looking, and his vessel's face blatantly portrays his discomfort for all to see who care to look. Cas is obviously looking if the humour crinkling the corners of his eyes and curving his mouth into an easy grin is any indication.

"C'mon, Dean," Cas is teasing. "What kind of angel doesn't know how to dance? You seriously mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud-waltzing?"

Dean scowls at him. "I can dance fine, you know that," he starts.

Cas laughs. "Oh, yeah. But not ballroom dances?"

"Not like this - just - look, I never had occasion, okay -"

Cas spins him around suddenly, grinning, so that their positions are swapped and Sam can now see only half of Dean's face and all of Castiel's. Dean cuts himself off with a tiny squeak of surprise and a slight widening of the eyes. The squeak, luckily enough, does not register on the human scale of hearing; the infinitesimal expression change, however, is not, and Cas is close enough and paying enough attention to catch it.

Now, normally Dean is far more comfortable with human culture and interactions than Sam is, despite the fact that Sam ran away from Heaven many millennia before he rebelled. He dances well, aware of how to move his body to stimulate humans in the way he desires, but the reason this situation has not been one Sam had ever considered and simultaneously caught his older brother off-guard is because this? What Cas has pulled his brother into?

This is a _romantic_ dance.

And Dean has never danced in quite as emotional a way as this before, and likely never expected a situation like this to happen between him and Cas outside of his head.

Sam smiles softly, observing the way Dean is relaxing into the dance in tiny increments that do not slip past Cas, whose grin is slipping into something softer and fonder as he continues to sway slowly from side to side.

The dance is simple, but it is more romantic than any other dance Sam can think of.

Sam smiles a little more, lifts his hand silently from the door, and flies away to locate Gabriel.


End file.
